Chocolates, andJuice?
by gorillaz fanfictionist and mor
Summary: It's the day before Valentines and Koyomi decides to pull a prank on Chika and Michiru! How far does this prank go? Well you have to read and find out! T for future language and junk XP read and review or "I KILL YOU!" XP REEAAAADD IIITTTT you know wanna!


[A/N: Ok yeah so I wanted to do something for an anime I got sucked into (For some reason it was discontinued so I lached onto the manga that luckily kept going) Zombie-Loan! So here it is! XD]

**-Chocolates, and..Juice?**

Michiru dragged herself out of bed and put on her usual school uniform, Brushed her pale lavender hair, and got her glasses, Avoiding looking herself in the mirror without them on.

Michiru walked downstairs to have breakfast with everyone. She stiffled a yawn as she sat down. "Morning michiru-chan!" koyomi said to her cheerfully. "Morning koyomi-chan." She said back. "Yo." Chika said as he entered the room sitting down. "Good morning Chika-kun." Koyomi and Michiru said simultaneously. Shito entered the room afterward saying. "Morning Kita-san, Akatsuki-san, Koyomi-chan."

"Why is it you call Koyomi by her first name but not us?" Chika said grumpily. "I like her more than I like your stupid ass." He said smuggly and Koyomi blushed. "Chika-kun don't start a fight so early in the morning please." Michiru said giving him a sort of worried look. "Me? I..Just cause I try an' hit him first doesn't make me the one who started it!" He said irratated. "Yes I know but please just eat your breakfast." She said taking a bite of rice.

Michiru sighed when She was done and put on my shoes to go out after putting away her dishes. "I'm going out.." She stated and opened the door. Chika though, Decided he had to come with me in case she saw a zombie so he made her take off her glasses.

Michiru went to the store and bought a bunch of stuff to make chocolates with and a bunch of little heart shaped boxes. Chika looked at her with wonder and an eyebrow raised when something finally clicked in his brain.

"Hey...I-isn't valentines comin up?" He finally asked. "Yes." Michiru replied. "Oh so that's what all that chocolate junk your buyin is for." "Yep..Oh um I almost forgot do you eat chocalate Chika-kun?" She asked. "Yeahif it's not _crappy_." He smirked.

Michiru scanned the surrounding crowd and she saw someone trying to squeeze out of the crowd. She squinted hard at their neck and waited for them to reveal it. When she saw the neck it had a pitch black ring around it and the man had grabbed a womans hand and was pulling her into an alley.

"Chika-kun zombie." Michiru said softly as she yanked on his sleeve. She pointed toward the alley and he grabbed her hand and dragged her in towards it. Luckily for him he was smart enough to trade hands with Shito-san before coming with her.

"Oi! Zombie! Let the woman go!" He yelled at him. He turned toward Chika and growled as his arms grew blades down the sides of them. Michiru gasped in shock at the site. Not only did he have blades running down his arms but he also had his mouth hanging open more than humanly possible with razor sharp blade-like teeth and an extremely long tongue.

"Why should I?" It hissed in response. "Cause your not gonna live long enough to eat her." He stated in a cocky tone as he materialized his sword. "B-be c-careful Chika-kun." Michiru stuttered out.

It charged Chika on his left and slashed at his side. Chika dodged with slight damage to his side. Chika slashed downward at it's head. It almost dodged without a scratch but got a gash on it's head.

It hit the ground with a loud "Thump" noise and looked like it was too weak to move. Chika walked over to it with a look of disgust. He was about to deliver the final blow, When the zombie slashed at his ankle and jumped from roof top to roof top away ninja style.

"Chika-kun!" Michiru squealed as she ran over to him. "It's getting away!" He yelled pointing at it. Suddenly a loud gunshot was heard. She looked at the zombie to see a huge bullet hole in it's head as it flew to ground.

Shito had apparently been tailing them "just-in-case" as he had said. Michiru was quiet while they walked home until Michiru quietly asked "Shito-kun? Do you like chocolates?" She said looking toward him as he and Chika switched hands back.

"Once in a while yes." He replied. "Good!" She chirped tilting my head with a smile. They got home and Koyomi helped her make the chocolates. "Thank you Koyomi-chan for helping me make the chocolates." She thanked quietly as she took them all to wrap them up.

Michiru sat down in my room remembering yesterday. The day she had shot Shiba... she hoped Chika was okay.. She went downstairs for dinner later and we all ate silently until..."Ey Michiru? Can I sleep in your room tonight?" He asked calmly like it meant nothing. Her face of course, Turned 20 shades of red. "WHAT?" She squealed. "Well? Can I?" He pushed. "No! Of course not!" Michiru replied still blushing.

He gave her those puppy dog eyes of his and stared at her. "Pleeeaaase? C'mon it's not like I'll do anything..I'll even sleep on the floor!" He pleaded. It was so hard to resist his eyes and his tone. "Why can't you sleep in your own room?" Michiru shrieked. "Cause I'll be lonelyyyyyyy." He whined still staring irrasistable daggers at me.

"Fine!" She huffed. "But if you do anything I swear.." She trailed off. "I wont!" He chimed, grinned widely and sucked down his food for the rest of dinner. He zoomed off to her room and when she finished eating she went up there he was sitting on her bed with an insane smile.

"Thanks gopher!" He chimed. "My name isn't gopher..." she muttered and got to continue wrapping the chocolates. "So when is valentines anyway?" He asked. "You don't remember Yuuta mentioning it?" Michiru asked. "Um..." He replied imagining a teenie little Yuuta playing with his hands singing 'Blah blah blah' in a cheery voice.

"N-no not really." He stated quietly as he pushed the tips of his fingers together. "Well, It's tomorrow." Michiru replied with a bit of irratation. "Oh awesome, Then in that case can I just have my chocolate now?" He said holding his hands out toward her. "No! Your waiting until tomorrow just like everyone else." She said in a strict voice.

Michiru finished wrapping the chocolates and hid them from Chika. There was a knock at the door to her room. She got up and answered it to see Koyomi. "Hello Michiru! Lets celebrate valentines!" She chirped. "But it's tomorrow..." Michiru replied. "Let's celebrate anyway!" Koyomi said pushing her way into Michiru's room with a bottle of fanta and a bottle of grape juice in her hands.

"Koyomi-chan you can't drink all of those!" She said to her. "I won't!" Koyomi said grinning deviously. She didn't have time to stop Koyomi before she pulled out cups out of nowhere and poured glasses.

Koyomi decided to have a little fun tonight and disguised wine as grape juice to get the two to drink it. "Michiru-chan Chika-kun here!" She said handing each of them the liquid. Michiru took it and sipped it. "Ugh it's not all that good.." She said. "Just takes a few sips to like." Koyomi said urging her to drink more.

Chika sipped his and listened to what Koyomi said and took a few more sips then chugged it down. Soon the two were both pretty drunk and Koyomi laughed until she practically suffocated. "W-why do I feel wierd Koyomi-chan?" Michiru asked. "Yeah me too.." Chika chimed in.

Koyomi did a small evil laugh and said "Because I didn't give you two grape juice! It was wine!" with a smirk. "WHAT?" The pair yelled. "Relax!" Koyomi said. "You two should talk~!" She said disapearing through Michiru's door.

Chika wasn't really paying much attention, (As usual) He was busy thinking about Michiru. Michiru was reluctant and wanted to sleep before her intoxication made anything bad happen. Shito suddenly came through the door. "Akatsuki, Kita theres a zombie." He said leaving the room.

They got up shakily and headed out. Shito had said that the zombie was in a constant location for the time being and could disapear at any moment. Luckily for Michiru and Chika Shito didn't notice anything yet.

They got to the location and Shito and Chika swapped hands. "U-uh whats this th-thing look like again?" Michiru was able to stutter out. "Um..Kita are you alright? you've been acting a little off." Shito questioned. "Yeah were good lets j-just kill this-" Chika covered his mouth with a hand just before he hiccuped. "-Thing." He finished.

Shito raised an eyebrow at the two and waved it off for the moment. They opened the door to an abandoned building and entered while Michiru stayed outside. "-Hic- _I need a gun...Ta keep myself from harm...The poor people...Are burnin in the sun..~~_" Michiru sang quietly as she waited for the two to kill the zombie.

About a half and hour later they came out. Michiru was drifting off her head rocking back and forth her eyes willing to be closed. Chika and Shito helped her up. The walked home Michiru and Chika still intoxicated. They got back and as promised Chika slept in Michiru's room but she was too intoxicated to care that Chika slept in the bed with her.

Chika put his hand on her cheek and whispered softly. "Your worth alot to me gopher..." As he kissed her lips. She opened her eyes and stared into Chika's. "Chika-kun..." She was tearing up a bit but she didn't care. "Thank you.." She whispered as she snuggled her head into his chest.

He wrapped his arms around her and they drifted off into a long nights sleep.

**-End Chapter**

**[A/N: Dont worry I'll make one more chapter. (Possibly more XP) -A]**


End file.
